The Fault in Her Stars
by CreatureHanstran
Summary: Quinn was a runaway creation, accepted by no one and always alone until a trip to the city leads not only to her acceptance, but also to her funeral.
1. Chapter 1

**I've got somethin new for ya... Look i know its not much but bear with me, its only the first chapter... Cut me some slack! **

**I take responsible for any OC's in this story, but sadly not any of the Marvel characters that Stan Lee has provided for us... Yeah...**

**Enjoy!**

**~CreatureHanstran~**

**Chapter 1: An unfortunate beginning**

My life had been anything but normal, first of all, I'm a laboratory experiment... An unnaturally made product. I am something that would scare people within a one mile radius of me, my appearance consists of black skinny jeans, black hoodies, lip piercings, ear piercings, nose piercings, dark makeup, and black hair with red tips, yes, the typical gothic/punk style chick... Don't judge. My appearance is why I have no friends, and no job, I have no home because I didn't have one. The place I had come from was nothing more than a place where you get beaten for not complying with the "creators" orders. I felt like the creature from Frankenstein in many ways, only I have powers, ones I keep hidden like Elsa in Frozen, and they were publicly known when a trip downtown turned into my death sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll tell you what if it's not one thing to piss me off it's another, editing this chapter took 10x longer that what it should have and I feel like smashing a keyboard!**

**Special thanks to Silmarilz1701 and SwifteForeverAndAlways for the reviews and such!**

**Enjoy!**

**~CreatureHanstran~**

**Chapter 2: Let it go**

I was heading into Manhattan to get away from the dank ally that I crawled from, my only possessions being my drawstring bag, my copy of The Fault In Our Stars that I got from a book sale, and the clothes on my back. The sun was beating down on the city but the springtime weather made it just the right temperature out.

I was outside of the Starbucks when there was an explosion and people started screaming and running. In the direction they were running away from, aliens were on the streets and in the air. I ran with the people, but an explosion sent us all flying in different directions and my head smacked on the pavement.

When I woke up my head killed and I could feel the warm blood trickle down the side of my face and fall onto the sidewalk. I looked over and saw two Captain America's and two Iron Mans fighting a bunch of aliens. They looked like they needed help, but I knew having double vision wouldn't help. Still, I took the shot, a blast of fire shot out of my hand and hit something but I closed my eyes and passed out again.

"Is she still breathing?" I heard a male's voice ask,

"Yes, her vitals all look normal, and she's stable... Just looks like she hasn't slept in years." Another male said,

"Probably hasn't."

"Stark, Banner, Fury needs to speak with you both." A woman said over an intercom,

"Okay."

"Agent Mathison, I trust that you will watch over our pa

tient?" "Sure thing Doctor Banner." A younger sounding male said.

Footsteps faded, a door sealed shut, I opened my eyes and squinted in the white light, "Ugh... Where the hell am I?" I tried to move but I was restrained, "Let me go!" I struggled,

"You're at the SHIELD base, and I can't let you go, I wasn't given permission to do so." The guy wrote something on a clipboard. He had gray eyes and short black hair, he was wearing a lab coat with a tag that read, "Agent Mathison" with a photo of him next to the name,

"What are you? Some kind of intern?" I asked,

"Yeah, I just started here, now can you help me out by telling me your name?" He clicked the pen,

"Quinn..."

"Quinn?"

"Just Quinn..." I didn't have a last name, I was created, not born.

He wrote that down, "Okay Just Quinn, how old are you?"

"Uh... 18 I guess." Again, wasn't born, made,

"You guess?"

"Yup."

He eyed me, I looked away, still feeling his judgmental glare upon me, like his eyes were burning a hole in the right side of my head, "Quinn, I feel you're not being completely honest with me, right now you are being watch for potential threats and withholding information from us is leading us to believe that you are a threat."

"I don't have to tell you anything, this is America and I have first amendment rights." I said, glaring at him,

"So be it." And with that, Agent Mathison left the room.

I was alone for hours, which left me with time to think, and I hated thinking. Every time I had free time to think I always thought about things I didn't want to think about, the dicks didn't even give me my book to read. I stared at the ceiling and listened to the beeping of the machines that monitored my pulse and other stuff like that.

The air locked door opened and I looked over to see Tony Stark, Dr. Banner, and Agent Mathison walk in, "Hello Quinn." Tony said,

"Uh... Hi..." I said, Dr. Banner walked over to a cabinet, Tony rolled up my sleeve,

"We just need to take a blood sample for DNA so we can learn more about you." He stepped to the side and I saw Dr. Banner getting needles ready...

**_*flashback*_**

**_It's so cold in this tiny closet sized room, the draft blew in from the barred window, and the dim light flickered in the bulb. My stomach growled in hunger, I had been locked up for so long, I don't remember the last time the Creator fed me, no morsel of food was left for me in here for weeks. I shivered in the corner, too afraid to cry or make noise, noises led to punishment._**

**_Footsteps sounded from outside the room, it was him! I looked for a place to hide, but there was no where to go, I was trapped. The bolts on the door clicked and it opened, brighter light flooded the dank space. I squinted at the figure there, "Come here, I have something for you." That was never good, I didn't move. He growled and grabbed me by the hair, dragging me out of the room and through the basement to his lab where he threw me on the floor, "Hold still." He went over to the counter and was fiddling with instruments. I saw I had the chance to escape, but I couldn't take it, I was weak. He grabbed my arm forcefully and stuck the needle in, "There, let's see if this works." I sat on the floor, feeling nothing at first, then the real pain hit. My body felt like someone had filled me with gasoline then lit a match inside of me, like Hell was inside of me and it was spreading inside my organs and through every muscle, every vein, every cell. I lied on the floor crying in pain, screaming for it to stop, and I remember my creator standing there and maniacally laughing through the whole thing..._**

***Present***

I saw Dr. Banner coming towards me with the needle, the monitors beeped faster and faster the closer he got. I could feel my body heating up, the burning sensation coming back to me, "No!" I shouted as the fire encased my arms and shot right for Dr. Banner.


End file.
